


The Death

by Folheld



Series: Original work [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Une réécriture et une interprétation du mythe de Hel. L'une des déesses de la mort dans la mythologique nordique, plus connu pour être la fille de Loki.





	The Death

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Son regard sombre se porta bien au-delà des montagnes qui bordaient son royaume. Le sommet des monts était caché par la brume, celle-ci était bien plus dangereuse que les ravins qu’elle dissimulait. Elle enveloppait les visiteurs et leur masquait la vue aussi efficacement que l’absence de lune et d’étoiles lors d’une nuit sur Midgard. La mention de ce monde situé au-dessus du sien sur l’arbre-monde Yggdrasil l’attrista. Elle ne cessait de penser à son grand frère, coincé dans les profondeurs de l’océan des morts. Jörmungand lui manquait ainsi que son petit frère Fenrir.

Hel soupira un peu plus, les yeux toujours rivés vers ces montagnes. Elle se souvenait sans mal du jour où elle avait atterri ici : Odin voulait se débarrasser d’elle sans que sa mort ne lui retombe dessus.

Il l’avait envoyée sur Niflheim, là où les vivants ne survivaient pas. La brume les entourait pour les cacher et en faire des proies de choix pour les morts dont l’appétit n’avait de cesse de croitre après leur décès. Ceux qui tombaient dans le monde le plus obscure d’Yggdrasil étaient condamnés à devenir ces mêmes êtres éthérés, affamés, avides de chair et qui ne désiraient qu’une chose : ressentir à nouveau.

Le plan d’Odin était simple : envoyer le dernier monstre de Loki dans ce monde froid sous un faux prétexte. Un quelconque héritage et la faire disparaitre comme les deux autres.

Toutefois, rien n’avait fonctionné. Fenrir qui aurait dû périr de ses chaines et de ses blessures, continuait à survivre dans sa grotte avec une vivacité sans pareil. Jörmungand coincé sous les océans midgardiens avait fini par les investir et devenir le maitre de ces lieux. Hel, elle avait été dévorée par les morts. Elle s’était perdue dans la brume et elle avait haïs avec une telle force le Père de tous les dieux qu’elle avait réussi à survivre.

Niflheim était devenu son royaume. Les morts étaient désormais punis pour leurs méfaits sur Terre. Ils étaient devenus siens. Elle était leur reine. Son royaume portait désormais son nom : Helheim qu’elle faisait garder par des géants et des monstres. Elle avait à ses pieds des milliers de morts, prêts à tout pour leur reine. Elle était la maitresse de monstres horrifiants qui faisaient pâlir les Ases. Elle était devenue reine par sa puissance, peu importait la volonté d’Odin.

Elle n’était pas une pathétique déesse qui devait des comptes à un roi. Elle était sa propre reine avec son territoire. Elle était devenue la Mort pour les mortels et les autres peuples des royaumes de l’arbre-monde. Elle terrifiait les neuf royaumes rien que par son nom et ses actes.

Elle avait refusé à Odin de remettre la main sur son royaume. Elle avait fait construire Helheim à l’entrée de la seule porte pour Niflheim. Hel avait créé son palais et construit cette terre, seule avec sa puissance et sa colère. Et quand les soldats ases étaient venus à ses portes, elle s’était avancée. Armée de ses épées et de sa magie. Hel avait tué chaque personne qui oserait lui prendre sa maison.

Elle était devenue la déesse de la Mort, couverte du sang de ses ennemis et refusant à sa magie de cacher le monstre qu’elle était. Elle s’était transformée en monstre rougeoyant, marchant dans le palais d’Asgard pour venir rendre la tête du chef de l’armée à Odin. Et pour la première fois, les Ases avaient vu ces yeux tels qu’ils étaient.

Il était rare que les yeux d’un immortel soit sombre comme les Ténèbres. Ce signe trahissait l’essence de la malédiction qui pesait sur sa personne. Hel était née avec les yeux verts. De ce vert joueur et si distinctif qui faisait la fierté de son père Loki. Peu important d’où venaient les enfants du dieu du Chaos, s’il était leur mère ou leur père, ses enfants avaient les yeux émeraude.

Néanmoins il y avait une exception, Hel. La reine de Helheim avait eu les yeux verts, cela l’avait même trahi face à Odin. Ça et sa monstruosité. Tout comme ses deux frères, ceux qui venaient comme elle, de Loki et de la géante Angrboda. Elle était les enfants-monstres du dieu. Il y avait le serpent gigantesque : Jörmungand. Le loup qui pouvait changer sa taille et dévorer les dieux : Fenrir. Et il y avait Hel. Elle était immortelle bien plus que tous ces dieux ases. Elle était maudite depuis le ventre de sa mère. Hel possédait les deux souffles : celui de la Vie et celui de la Mort.

Si sa magie, héritage de la puissance de son père, lui permettait de cacher le souffle de la Mort, il n’en restait pas moins présent. Elle était constamment partagée en deux : un côté respirant la vitalité et la beauté de la vie. Tandis que l’autre se putréfiait et s’arrachait comme une peau morte constante.

Son existence reposait sur cette dualité toujours présente. Une opposition qui l’avait rendu folle : elle, qui voulait offrir la paix et une bonne mort. Mais aussi mourir et se venger sur ces morts qui avaient eu le malheur d’obtenir ce privilège à sa place.

Elle était sadique. Cruelle. Instable. Dérangée. Elle était la fille de Loki et reine d’un royaume maudit. Elle était une monstruosité. Une erreur de la nature. Elle était Hel.

Elle faisait tout pour faire payer à la nature les privilèges qu’elle osait accorder aux autres et qui lui était refusé à elle, au nom d’une stupide fin.

Et pourtant, elle était aussi celle qui avait brûlé chacune des tapisseries des Nornes qui concernaient le Ragnarok et qu’Odin gardait précieusement. Désormais il ne pouvait plus contempler le moindre fil qui retraçait sa mort pour chercher un moyen de l’éviter. Il était coincé, comme Hel et ses frères, comme Sleipnir, seul fils à être né du ventre de Loki qu’Odin avait osé réduire à une stupide monture.

Il était coincé dans sa vie : ses moindres choix mèneraient à la chute d’Asgard et la fin de tout. Il le savait tout comme Hel. C’est pourquoi, alors que son cœur brûlait de la perte de ses frères, elle avait veillé à ôter la seule issue d’Odin. Elle l’avait privé de la vision de son avenir.

La haine était ce qui faisait qu’Hel combattait chaque jour pour sa lucidité. Si parfois, elle perdait, elle ne cessait de se souvenir et d’attendre ce jour où ses troupes se lèveraient au côté des géants pour anéantir Asgard. Chaque jour passé et chaque souffle perdu la rapprochaient un peu plus de ce jour-là.

Son regard se porta une dernière fois sur les monts qu’elle apercevait. Les montagnes de Niflheim avaient tendance à faire ressasser à la reine. Elle avait des obligations à tenir, des morts à trier, d’autres à torturer et certains à rendre aussi obéissants que les bêtes qu’elle gardait. Elle avait des monstres à nourrir et flatter. Une santé mentale à préserver un peu plus chaque jour. Elle devait aussi veiller sur son petit frère.

Vali était le dernier enfant de Loki. Il n’était pas un monstre, seulement adepte de la magie et qui avait eu le malheur d’être trop proche de la portée d’Odin. Malgré la fuite de Vali sous la forme d’un loup. Odin l’avait rattrapé et lui avait arraché les viscères pour emprisonner Loki.

Cette mort horrible et injuste avait conduit le jeune immortel aux portes de sa sœur. Quand Hel l’avait retrouvé, il était traumatisé, incapable de se souvenir d’autre chose que la douleur. Elle l’avait gardé et protégé comme elle le faisait pour Fenrir quand celui-ci n’était encore qu’un simple louveteau.

Elle était une reine solitaire dans son château au milieu de la brume. Elle n’en restait pas moins la seule femme d’une fratrie puissante et crainte par les autres. Il y avait beau y avoir un cheval à huit pattes, un serpent démesuré, un loup qui pouvait régler sa taille ou de simples immortels… Il n’en restait pas moins les frères de Hel.

Elle vengerait chaque goutte de sang qui avait coulé jusqu’à son royaume.

Elle s’était faite cette promesse le jour où ses yeux s’étaient posés pour la première fois sur les montagnes de Niflheim. Elle était encore une enfant, une jeune immortelle qui venait d’abandonner sa mère et de perdre son père et ses frères. L’innocence qu’elle possédait encore malgré sa magie et son apparence avait vite disparues.

Les morsures avides de chair l’avaient faite pleurer. Le sang qui avait coulé sur sa peau l’avait faite trembler. Les vies qu’elle prenait l’avaient laissée sur une faim qui la répugnait.

Malgré tout ça, Hel avait réussi à survivre et à atteindre les cavernes creusées sur les flans de montagnes. Des grottes qui s’enfouissaient si profondément que la lumière n’y survivait pas. Elle avait eu peur. Elle avait voulu abandonner mais la pensée de ses frères et de leurs douleurs qu’elle ressentait encore au fond d’elle l’avaient poussé à avancer.

Elle avait fini par atteindre une caverne uniquement composée par un lac sombre qui reflétait toutefois de la lumière de par les stalactites. Alors Hel avait su.

Elle avait compris ce que signifiaient les Ténèbres. Ce que le Mal voulait dire, qu’il n’y avait que deux choix : l’un des deux l’accompagnerait jusqu’au Ragnarok et la destruction des Ases. L’autre la laisserait s’éteindre au cœur de cette montagne.

De ce fait et malgré la douleur qu’elle ressentait à chacun de ses pas, Hel s’avança dans le lac. L’eau était une aiguille qui la transperçait à chaque goutte glissant sur sa peau. Une fois avalée, elle se faisait feu pour détruire chaque organe interne de l’immortelle.

Parfois Hel se demandait si elle ne devait sa survie qu’à cause de sa malédiction. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle n’était née pour ce lac et pour son héritage. Cette noirceur qui avait définitivement teinté ses yeux et sa magie. Ces ténèbres qui lui garantissaient l’obéissance sur ce monde et sur les monstres que Hel croisait.  

En abandonnant sa liberté, elle s’était enchainée à engager le Ragnarok. Elle avait condamné le Monde et avait fait le premier pas vers la fin de celui-ci.

Depuis elle patientait. Assise sur son trône, vêtue de noir de la tête au pied. Elle attendait le jour béni où elle verrait le Monde à feu et à sang où les Ases verraient enfin la puissance des êtres qu’ils considéraient inférieurs.

Son armée marcherait sur Asgard.

Mais avant tout ça, elle devait veiller sur les siens. Ses pas la menèrent rapidement chez Vali qu’elle borda et veilla pendant un long moment. La fragilité de son petit frère réveilla chez l’immortelle une affection qu’elle avait cessée de posséder depuis son couronnement. Elle prenait soin de son petit frère. Elle le soignait et lui offrait la meilleure mort.

Ces moments de lucidité lui étaient uniquement réservée. Hel se refusait à laisser le malheur s’abattre sur sa famille une nouvelle fois. Elle retrouverait ses frères et mènerait les Ases à leur perte.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> voilà voilà, un petit quelque chose sur la mythologie et sur une déesse dont l'histoire m'a particulièrement intéressée : Hel. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment passé à ses côtés et n'hésitez pas à me le partager :) 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
